


Goodbye Stranger

by Guy_Fleegman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Fic, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Please read, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Something to lift your spirits...Maybe, Swimming, Winchester boys being cute, not set in any particular season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guy_Fleegman/pseuds/Guy_Fleegman
Summary: A stranger observes the Winchester Boys hanging out at the Motels pool.





	Goodbye Stranger

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize** _

* * *

  
Outsider POV

 

The small hotel, excuse me _motel_ , I'm staying in is probably the most boring place you could imagine. The walls are a beige color, the beds are beige, and guess what color all of the decor is?  That's right, frickin' beige. I'm going to puke if I have to spend all day in this grimy pit that passes as a room.

I would simply hangout at the pool, just sit on the side and enjoy the warm night, not actually get in, because the water has a suspicious brown tint to it, but one of the many problems with this motel is it attracts a lot of unsavory characters.

Now, I'm not a wimp, but I'm just not in the mood to be harassed at the moment, I just want to relax and maybe star gaze, is that too much to ask for?

I'm sitting on the edge of my unmade, beige bed when I reach my decision. "Screw it," I mumble, standing up and changing into some shorts and a tank top. Once dressed in that, I realize how cool the room is, temperature cool that is. ' _Hope it's better outside'_

I grab my headphones, my phone, and a towel, not because I'm going to swim, but so I can lay it out on the chair, which will undoubtedly be unwashed, and based on past experience, leave a foul-smelling, pungent residue on my skin for days. _'Stupid chairs'_

I slip out of my room, letting the door slide closed, and wait until I hear the click of the lock behind me before walking down the hallway in the direction of the outdoor pool.

On the way out I pass numerous rooms, most of which have the TV blasting as loud as possible, and I sigh. How did my life get so jacked up? I lost my job, that's how, but still, I wonder how it all happened.

Pushing the door open to outside, I'm greeted with a face full of warm air that relaxes me immediately. My shoulders losing tension with every step, I make my way through the gate that surrounds the pool, and find a chair under a small pavilion type thing. Shrouded in darkness, invisible to anyone who isn't five feet in front of me.

"Perfect," I say, happy to find the pool area empty.

Down the towel goes ( _and thank god I brought one, these chairs are revolting_ ), headphones on, and music playing, all is complete.

I lay there for around ten minutes, staring at the beige ceiling of the pavilion ( _so much for star gazing_ ), when my eyes start to slide closed. I don't even bother trying to keep them open knowing it would be futile. Good thing I trust myself to stay conscious and semi-alert, though I get the feeling I'm safe for the moment. So, I merely listen to music as my mind wanders.

As each song comes on, I whisper the name and who sings it, it's a game I like to play when alone. "Your song by Elton John." Is the song that begins to play when I hear someone struggling at the gate to the pool.

Huffing at the ruckus they're making, I snap an eye open to glare at who is disrupting my relaxation, and I see two young men. Two _attractive_ , young men.

I slide one side of my headphones off, to better hear what the problem is.

"Crap! Dude, it won't open," The shorter guy growls to his friend, who is standing there, smirking at the short ones brawl with the gate.

The cute, tall one moves in front of the hot, short one, and unlocks the gate with ease, pushing it delicately open with his shoulder, smirk still firmly in place. And his reward? A death glare from his companion, who rushes forward into the pool area, grumbling about 'college boy thinking he's smart' or something.

Hot Guy and College Boy then head over to a small, round table and deposited their towels and other stuff I can't clearly see, on the table, before removing their shirts ' _Damn!_ '  and stepping into the pool. Well, College Boy steps in, Hot Guy grins and runs straight at the pool, launching into the air at the last second, and he lands in the pool alright, but the water's not the only thing he lands on, he falls directly on top of his friend, taking them both under the water.

College Boy is the first to pop up, spluttering for air. He flicks his head back in order to move his long, brown, admittedly fabulous hair out of his eyes. Annoyance is radiating off of him as he waits for Hot Guy to bring his head out of the water.

After hanging under the water for as long as he can, no doubt trying to avoid his friend's imminent freakout, Hot Guy finally resurfaces, a timid smile on his face.

If the smiles was supposed to disarm and set one at ease, it worked on me, but sadly for Hot Guy, it didn't even faze College Boy, who was glowering at his friend, arms crossed like a disappointed parent.

"Look, Sam-" Hot Guy starts, but is cut off by College Boy grabbing him, wrapping his large, muscle-bound arms around him, and dropping like dead weight into the water.

"Shit, Sam!" Was the last thing I heard before they dropped under the water yet again.

As I see Hot Guy struggling to break free, I muse as to their relationship. ' _Don't think they're gay, well, they may be gay, just not with each other. Friends also seems like it doesn't quite fit with the way they interact, so my conclusion is brothers'_

Right before they come up, my song changes. "I Touch Myself by Divinyls," I murmur without really thinking about it, that is until they break the surface of the water, in what seems to be slow motion.

Hot Guy runs his hand through his short, brown hair, causing it to stick up in crazy directions, and his eyes scan over the area where I'm laying, lurking really. I quickly skip the song, not needing this to become the beginning of a porno.

His eyes widen a fraction as he catches sight of me. He slaps a hand at his brother without taking his eyes off of me. Now _both_  of them are staring at me, and I freeze. ' _A bit rude to stare, but then again I was lurking in the dark, watching them like a creep'_

Swallowing hard, I offer a small wave, an awkward, nervous smile making its way onto my lips.

Hot Guy clears his throat before speaking. "Uh, hey," Comes the low, husky voice, and I almost faint right there, but keep my composure, miraculously.

After that, they fall into quiet conversation, no more horsing around, just swimming and floating, but Hot Guy always stays kind of close to College Boy, never letting him drift too far away. _'Cause so much can happen to a giant in a five foot pool, but who am I to judge? I ruined their fun'_

Once they started swimming again, I purposefully looked at anything but the pool, not wanting them to get even more freaked out by me, but half of my attention remains on them and what they're doing.

I stop my music completely, wanting to hear everything they say. ' _It may be weird, but they are the most interesting thing here, and I'm not about to give up my only release from boredom'_

"Don't drink the water, Dean!" College Boy, uh Sam _(I think)_ , berates Dean, who promptly spits the water out of his mouth. "You're like a child," Sam says dunking under water to get his hair out of his face.

"You're a... child," Dean says, an awkward pause in his 'Comeback', if you could even call it that.

From their dynamic, it's hard to tell which is older, but I think I've worked it out. Sam _acts_  older, keeping his brother in check and whatnot, but I'm guessing Dean is older based on the way he keeps glancing at his brother to make sure he's there and safe, which just signals to me 'Older sibling'

The boys stay for another half hour, swimming around talking, and at one point having a splash fight _(_ _which Sam clearly won, though Dean called it a draw)_ , then they both exit the pool and walk to the small table that their belongings rest on.

Well, when they first got here I thought it was small, but I now know that they're both _huge_ , I mean both of them look like a ginormous Adonis person. _'_ _Holy hell, people don't just look like that!'_

Sam starts to dry himself off starting with his hair and working his way down meticulously. _'_ _The most efficient way'_ , I take note.

Dean, on the other hand, quickly runs the towel across his chest _(take me now)_ , and then rubs it harshly through his hair, pulling his shirt on seconds later.

They both then slip on the most obnoxious flip-flops I have ever seen on even the most secure of men. Sam's are bright green with small, orange flowers adorning them, and Dean's are a shocking amalgam of pink and purple, purple covering the entire flip-flop and pink splashed randomly on them.

While they are gathering their crap, I hear another entertaining exchange between them that makes me chuckle.

"I gotta take a shower," Sam says, picking up a cell phone and looking for a dry place to put it, but deciding to simply hold it in his hand.

"Uh," Dean motions to the pool, "We just did."

Sam scrunches his face up, sending a sour look at the pool. "That water's disgusting, Dean. If anything, it made us even more filthy."

Dean shrugs, mumbling under his breath. He throws the the wet towel over his shoulder, and jerks his head in the direction of the exit, as if to say 'let's get outta here'

As they are leaving, I turn my music on again, and what song comes on but 'Goodbye Stranger'. I smile and shake my head at the coincidence.

Just as Sam opens the gate, Dean turns to me. "See ya," He calls across the water.

I wasn't expecting him to acknowledge me, let alone say something, so I panic and spit out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Goodbye Stranger!" I yell, cringing inside.

He smirks and says, "Supertramp!" Then turns around and leaves the pool with his brother in tow behind him, and that's the last I saw of Sam and Dean for a very long time.

 

* * *

 

**The End.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it to the end, gold star for you. If you liked the story, comment your thoughts, if you hated it, comment your thoughts! 
> 
> I would also like to give credit to my good friend Thestarbehindthemoon for the title, and you should totally check out her stuff, it's great!


End file.
